


-50 °С за бортом

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где Аомине - полицейский, Кисе - пилот. Аомине ни разу не летал на самолете. Страх первого полета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-50 °С за бортом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usbsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=usbsushi).



> Написано по заявке.

— Держи, Аоминеччи, — Кисе протянул два билета Аомине, который держал за ручку пестрый чемодан. — Я пойду, нужно еще проверить самолет перед взлетом, — он уже было подался вперед, будто чтобы украдкой поцеловать напоследок хмурого Аомине, но шумный людный аэропорт напрочь лишал данной возможности, поэтому единственное, что сделал Кисе — это продлил их касание, сжал его руку сильнее и добавил на тон ниже, мягко улыбаясь: — Не волнуйся.

  
Кисе был в форменной одежде: ослепительно белая рубашка с погонами и опознавательными знаками гражданской авиации, темные отглаженные брюки. Странно было видеть, что столь молодой человек — пилот. Мало того, что выбрал опасную и ответственную профессию, но еще и преуспевал в ней. Вдобавок, несмотря на кажущийся легкомысленным норов, в глазах его была та спокойная уверенность, благодаря которой начинаешь чувствовать себя в безопасности. И, глядя на него, про себя Аомине почувствовал гордость.  
  
— Да не волнуюсь я, — ворчливо огрызнулся он, на что получил в ответ еще одну улыбку.  
  
Вылет в семнадцать часов тридцать пять минут. До рейса было еще добрых три часа. Аомине заранее поехал в аэропорт вместе с Кисе на Нарита Экспресс. Всю дорогу он был молчаливей и смурнее обычного, но Кисе только улыбался, глядя на него, и легко поглаживал его сжатую от напряжения в кулак руку.  
  
Они, наконец, отправлялись в отпуск. Кисе намеренно подсуетился, чтобы этот рейс перед отдыхом был последним, а Аомине подарил билеты в первый класс. Но, видимо, даже первый класс не утешил бывалого копа.  
  
Какая ирония, за двадцать шесть лет жизни ни разу не летать на самолете, причем имея при этом любовника-пилота. Да Аомине на своей работе так дула пистолета не боялся, как сейчас — своего первого воздушного рейса.  
  
«Как целка, черт побери», — злился он сам на себя.  
  
И сейчас он остался один в этом сумасшедшем пчелином рое людей, которые сновали туда-сюда целыми стаями. Казалось, этому нет конца и края. Как и нарастающей тревоге.  
  
«Так. Выдохни. Все нормально. Самолет — самый безопасный вид транспорта».  
  
Каково быть на судне, которое пилотирует Кисе? Разумеется, это его работа и призвание. Проблем не то, что не было, наоборот, он демонстрировал необычайную силу воли и проявление характера. Но зная дурную сторону Кисе, Аомине все равно представить себе этого не мог.  
  
Сдать багаж. Получить посадочный талон. Аомине все сделал почти механически — четко по инструкции, как сказал Кисе. Предполетный досмотр. Ноги как деревянные, да твою ж мать. Куда несется все это стадо людей? Как они разбираются, куда надо пойти и что сделать? Здесь же черт ногу сломит. Так. Южный выход номер три.  
  
Ну, была ни была.  
  
Когда Аомине вступил на борт, на мгновение он испытал позорное желание сбежать. Покрутил головой в поисках Кисе, когда увидел еще снующих членов экипажа. Не нашел. Вдруг не тот самолет?! Стюардесса у входа, видимо, уловила замешательство Аомине и предложением помощи не дала ему впасть в окончательное отчаяние. Но с перепугу он держался очень достойно — спокойно, как танк.  
  
Вид округлой груди третьего размера, обтянутой белой рубашкой, Аомине немного успокоил. Как и то, что его проводили к своему месту в бизнес-классе. Неплохо. Хоть живи. Он плюхнулся в кресло у окна, для храбрости хлебнул предложенные напитки, выбрав виски.   
  
В первом классе людей было немного: всего пожилая пара и средних лет европеец. Зато за шторкой, отделяющей их от остальной части самолета, стояла шумная возня и крики детей. Аомине нахмурился, представив, что, окажись он там, добрую половину захотелось бы перестрелять.  
  
Когда все та же симпатичная брюнетка-стюардесса стала объяснять технику безопасности, Аомине вновь прихватило, поэтому пришлось выпить еще полбокала. Совету пристегивать ремни он последовал сразу же — привязался накрепко к сиденью и вцепился в подлокотники все с той же сосредоточенной рожей. Хвала всем богам за то, что Кисе его сейчас не видит!  
  
«Вас приветствует на борту капитан экипажа Кисе Рета».  
  
Аомине даже отвлекся от страданий. Непривычно было слышать голос Кисе таким. Непривычно вообще сидеть в незнакомой железной длинной капсуле, которая вот-вот взлетит и будет управляться этим человеком, который не при исполнении обязанностей ведет себя иной раз как болван. Но сейчас его голос был полон располагающей к себе уверенности. Для Аомине он прозвучал почти сексуально.  
  
Взревели турбины. Нутро сжалось от напряжения, как сжались и пальцы на подлокотниках. Самолет плавно повернул, выезжая на взлетную полосу, и стал быстро набирать скорость. Сердце заклокотало где-то в горле. Аомине приготовился, что его вот-вот вдавит в кресло, но... все оказалось не так страшно, как казалось. И спустя десять минут он впервые за последние, наверно, двенадцать часов расслабился. Уставился в окно, дивясь пейзажу. Сперва как на ладони аэропорт Нарита, затем — Токио, после — почти весь Хонсю. Красиво, ничего не скажешь.   
  
Хотелось спать, но заснуть было сложно. За окном было море из облаков, но Аомине не мог перестать смотреть. Где-то в салоне самолета так же прилип к окну пятилетний мальчуган.   
  
Через час усталость взяла свое.  
  


* * *

«...Самолет прибывает в аэропорт Чанги», — сообщил знакомый голос. Аомине уже не спал как полчаса в ожидании, когда они наконец приземлятся. — «Местное время — двадцать три часа сорок минут. Температура за бортом — плюс двадцать семь градусов. Экипаж самолета благодарит вас за то, что воспользовались нашими авиалиниями», — секундное затишье в динамике, — «и капитан Кисе Рета передает пламенный привет одному оч-чень важному пассажиру на этом судне».

  
Аомине в первую секунду решил, что ослышался. Но явственно ощутил, как интонация с чеканно-серьезной сменилась оттенком мягкости в конце. Не хотелось признавать, что еще — интимности, иначе он укрепится и в без того сильном желании провалиться сквозь землю. Аомине нахмурился и подпер щеку рукой, уставившись в иллюминатор, в старании скрыть смущенную физиономию. Он усиленно смотрел на огни ночного аэропорта и ни черта не видел, потому что все мысли были о другом.  
  
Говорил же всегда, что его любовник — идиот!

**Author's Note:**

> *Согласно данным официального фанбука, мангака озвучил альтернативные профессии Поколения Чудес, где, в частности, Аомине был полицейским, а Кисе - пилотом.
> 
> *Чанги - международный аэропорт Сингапура. Рейсы из Токио (Нариты) выполняются авиакомпанией All Nippon Airways каждые пятницу и субботу в 17:35.


End file.
